It Ends Tonight
by SweetNothings528
Summary: [Songfic.Oneshot] It ends tonight. Nothing would stop them from ending it. Not even the weather patterns. [KakaSaku]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "It Ends Tonight" by All-American Rejects (AAR)

Note: This song is 4mins and 4secs..so the lyrics is quite long..and somewhat repetitive, but oh well...it's a good song. ALSO! This might be slightly confusing as to the format of the story, it starts out with Kakashi, then Sakura, then the both of them when they meet up. Enjoy!

* * *

**It Ends Tonight

* * *

**

_Your subtlelies_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

The land of Fire seemed to be in the middle of a drought, with a streak of blistering hot temperatures that made the shinobi of Konoha a bit on the lazy side. 'Come to think of it,' thought Kakashi. 'It pretty much started when I acknowledged her as a woman...' Strange indeed...

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

The day he realized how she had a grown was during a mission when the temperature was still all find and dandy. She was bending over to fix the ties on her sandals. She wore that short white skirt with her short black spandex underneath. The wind decided to become mischievious and blew strong enough to lift her skirt and show off the back of her toned thighs and her firm buttocks. He quickly glanced away.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

Later on that evening, when he started reading Icha Icha, the characters in the ink-filled novel had warped into he and Sakura! He promptly shut the book as soon as the thought occured and decided to get some much needed sleep.

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

The next day, he saw her everywhere! The stores, the streets, and heck! Even in his mind! It seemed to him that Tsunade-sama decided to give dear Sakura a much needed break. So, she sought him out. Why? Kakashi had no idea.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

During the day he could handle this very ackward situation by occupying his day with his things-to-do list, but well let's just admit that Kakashi's not the type to have such a list, so he basically just bid his time doing whatever he liked. Yet at night, the pressing issue came back to him full force.

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

He really hated how this happened. Why couldn't she still be that sweet, innocent twelve year old he first met? And not this extremely attractive kunoichi with curves in all the right places and her alluring eyes that always managed to ensnare him.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

It seemed that Sakura wasn't faring all that well either. A man kept plaguing her mind. No, not Sasuke, she gave up on him after seeing how futile the chase was. It was _Kakashi_. 'That damn man!' yelled Inner Sakura. 'Just hunt him down and subdue him!' A hot blush spread across her face.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

She needed to do something about this, and quick. That was why she begged Tsunade-shishou for a break. Clearly tossing and turning in her bed wasn't doing her any good, so Sakura got out of bed, put her clothes on, and went out for a walk. Who cares if it was the middle of the night...

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Apparently Kakashi thought the same. He was fed-up with his thoughts and decided a walk would do him good.

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

Too bad they were wrong. They were so wrapped up in their thoughts that as soon as they stepped out their door, and into the streets, they were confronted by the humidity in the air.

_It's better that I see it through your eyes._

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

'Damn it's hot,' they both thought at the same time

'Why in the world did I step out of my nice cool apartment?' whined Sakura. 'To get your mind off of _him,_' Inner Sakura chirped.

'...This heat is not helping...' mused Kakashi. '...at all.'

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

They both walked without a specific destination in mind, they just went where their feet took them. And by the looks of it, they were headed to the old Team 7 bridge.

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

As they neared the bridge, they finally realized that there was another figure on each side.

'What crazy pyscho is out this late!' boomed Inner Sakura.

'Hm...strange, you'd think people would take this time as the opportunity to catch some z's,' pondered Kakashi.

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

But as they both reached the opposite ends of the bridge, they recognized each other.

"Hey! Kakashi! What're you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same."

They fell into a lapse of silence.

'Now's your chance you dolt!' Inner Sakura berated as she mentally shoved Sakura to move a few paces closer to him.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"This weather...it's making everyone act strange, don't you think?" As she finished her sentence, she moved to stand directly in front of him and into his personal bubble. He looked down at her.

"Mm..." Even after all these years of watching her grow, she was still a head shorter than he.

_Tonight, Insight_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight._

The clouds cleared from the moon as the milky lunar beams shone brightly on the two shinobi; like a spotlight. Sakura gulped as she stood slowly on her tippy-toes. Kakashi tilted his head down. And their lips met. A drop of water landed on Kakashi's masked face and he pulled away from her warm lips.

"...yes Sakura, it most certainly has."

Before she got the chance to reply or do anything, his masked lips quickly covered hers again as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss as the rain started to pour down on the two oblivious shinobi.

* * *

**End.

* * *

**

A/N: thanks for reading! As for now, this is my last songfic that I had already written up and is posted..so basically I'm outta ideas for stories...but I'm sure inspiration will hit me sooner or later. R & R please!


End file.
